Dos Escorpiones
by Melissia
Summary: <html><head></head>El Patriarca está harto de que Milo ande holgazaneando por el Santuario, o lo que es peor, metiéndose en problemas. Con un castigo ejemplarizante, Shion espera que el caballero de Escorpio madure un poco al hacerse cargo de un alumno. Una de las continuaciones de "El Intercambio". Cap 5: Lo que Shion no quiso contar</html>
1. Un alumno para Milo

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

_**Debido a que han habido dos personas que me han pedido por privado que por favor siga publicando mis historias en Fan Fiction en lugar de AO3, ya que no saben manejarse, he decidido subir ésta historia que sería una parte de la continuación de "El Intercambio". **_  
><em><strong>Pero sólo he cedido en éste caso, para el resto, sigo en AO3. <strong>_

_**Para que os hagáis una idea: la saga cómica continúa en dos ramas. Una estará situada la acción en el reino de Poseidón, con Radamanthys, Saga, Kanon y los generales marinos. Y la otra es ésta, ya que no quiero dejar de lado el Santuario pero ésta vez centro mi atención en Milo. Y por vez primera, los caballeros de bronce tendrán más peso y más apariciones en la historia, ya que previamente no los había explotado tanto. **_

_**Sin que sirva de precedente, os dejo con los dos primeros capítulos de la continuación de "El Intercambio" situada en el Santuario. **_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Un alumno para Milo<strong>

La amenaza que el Patriarca había dictaminado se hizo realidad.  
>—No puedes permanecer tanto tiempo ocioso, Milo. Si no haces nada de provecho, te aburres. Si te aburres, incordias a los demás para que se entretengan contigo y si se entretienen contigo no realizan sus funciones en el peor de los casos— dijo Shion, sentado en el trono dorado—. Además, te recuerdo que aún no has recibido tu castigo por aquellas tarjetas de estudio de los alumnos rellenados de esa manera tan…en fin, voy a dejar de calificarlas porque cada vez que lo pienso me hierve la sangre. Así que por estas razones te encomiendo la tutela de un alumno.<p>

El caballero de Escorpio no pudo ni quejarse. Se había quedado en blanco al oír aquello. Sólo Camus, quien permanecía a su lado, fue quien pudo preguntarle al Sumo Sacerdote por la identidad del pupilo de su amigo.

—Bueno, visto que muchos caballeros de bronce, entre los que se encuentra tu alumno Hyoga, ya poseen el nivel para portar la armadura de oro de Acuario, creo que no sería descabellado sacar partido de aquellos que han demostrado tener ciertas aptitudes para la batalla y, en un futuro, que pueda portar la armadura de Escorpio. Por otra parte, el hecho de que Milo se encargue de un joven le aportará esa madurez que brilla por su ausencia en su temperamento.

El francés repasó mentalmente todos los caballeros disponibles, mientras su amigo gruñía por el rapapolvo proveniente del Patriarca.  
>—No te molestes en pensar demasiado Camus. El alumno que le he asignado a Milo será Jabu, de Unicornio.<p>

—¿Qué?— gritó Milo, despertando del estado de shock en el que se hallaba sumido—. ¿Jabu? ¿El rival de Seiya?— y se giró hacia Camus—. ¿Ese crío es escorpio?  
>Su amigo asintió levemente y recordó al otro candidato que hubiera estado con él de no haber sido porque en el último momento cambiaron las tornas.<br>—No te quejes, que a mí casi me encasquetan a Ichi— recordó el caballero de Acuario—. De todas maneras, Jabu no es un mal muchacho…un pelín repelente en su actitud, pero tiene buen fondo.

Milo gruñó por lo bajo.  
>—Yo no quiero encargarme de nadie. Soy feliz teniendo el templo para mí solo. Vamos a tener problemas de territorialidad.<p>

El Patriarca frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.  
>—Milo de Escorpio, te guste o no, vas a encargarte de Jabu, y eso implica que irá a vivir contigo al octavo templo, de manera temporal. Y no hay más discusión al respecto. Podéis iros.<p>

Los dos guerreros se incorporaron y se dirigieron fuera del templo del Patriarca.  
>Camus, preocupado por su amigo, le dijo que le acompañaría a darle la noticia al joven.<br>—Es igual— murmuró el griego—, iré a buscarle ahora. Así puedo hacerle limpiar mi templo que está hecho un desastre.  
>—¡Milo! ¡Un alumno no es un sirviente, que te quede muy claro!— aleccionó el francés—. Es una responsabilidad, porque tienes que entrenarle a fondo para que vaya desarrollando sus sentidos dormidos, no para que sea capaz de fregar el suelo en dos segundos.<br>El griego observó dubitativo a Camus.  
>—Perdona, pero si no recuerdo mal, cuando iba a visitarte a Siberia, Isaak e Hyoga eran quienes preparaban y servían la cena. Después les hacías fregar los platos y dormían en el suelo para que yo pudiera dormir en su cama.<br>—Eso es distinto— respondió el francés, tornándose colorado—. Se habían portado mal y aquello era parte de su castigo.  
>Milo se alejó de su amigo con una sonrisa en la boca.<br>—Claro…un castigo…

Caminando en dirección a la palestra, el caballero de Escorpio se cruzó con Seiya.  
>—Buenas tardes Milo— saludó el japonés, alzando la mano a modo de saludo.<br>—Buenas tardes Seiya, ¡oye, espera un minuto!— pidió el griego. Seiya frenó en seco su andar y se quedó junto a su compañero—. Es que estoy buscando a Jabu, para…bueno, no es de tu incumbencia…en fin, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?  
>—Está en la palestra, peleando contra Nachi, ¿por qué? ¿Le necesitas? ¿Para qué? ¿Me lo vas a decir? ¿Por favor?— prorrumpió emocionado Pegaso, acribillándole a preguntas.<p>

Milo aguantó las ganas de arrearle un tortazo y bajarle el estado alterado, pero recordó que si Marin se enteraba de ello, recibiría un puñetazo de vuelta de la amazona.  
>—Nada importante. Me voy, gracias por la información.<p>

Dicho esto, Milo siguió adelante.  
>Encontró al caballero de bronce en el lugar indicado y entrenando contra Nachi, tal y como le había dicho Seiya.<br>El griego miró al japonés vencer sin ninguna dificultad a su rival, y se acomodó en la grada.  
>Cuando terminó de pelear, Jabu fue en busca de una toalla para retirarse el sudor cuando escuchó al caballero de Escorpio llamarle.<p>

Alzó la vista y se dirigió hacia la grada.  
>—Buenas tardes Milo— saludó al griego.<br>—¿Estás ocupado?— preguntó el caballero dorado, observando a la gente alrededor.  
>El muchacho se colocó la toalla sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza.<br>—Ya he terminado de darle una paliza a Nachi, así que estoy libre. ¿Qué deseas?  
>—Acércate un poco más, hombre— exigió Milo al chaval, quien compuso una cara de asombro—. ¡Que no te voy a hacer nada malo! Es que tengo que comentarte una cosa y no quiero que se entere mucha gente…<br>Jabu lanzó una mirada suspicaz al griego y le advirtió "sin mariconadas, eh", comentario que provocó la ira del caballero de Escorpio.  
>—¡Déjate de bobadas y atiende! Tienes que venir conmigo. Ahora.<br>—¿Contigo? ¿Para qué?— preguntó el caballero de Unicornio, aún más confuso ante tal proposición.  
>Milo se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.<br>—Que vengas conmigo y punto— ordenó sin especificar nada más.

Sorprendido ante este hecho, Jabu se despidió de Nachi y salió de la arena, al encuentro del caballero de oro.

Una vez juntos, Milo lo arrinconó contra una columna.  
>—El Patriarca me ha encargado ocuparme de ti— espetó el griego—. Sí, no pongas esa cara que a mí me hace menos gracia que a ti, así que, por el bien de ambos, debemos comportarnos durante el tiempo que estime oportuno el Patriarca. Dice que es temporal, así que haz el favor de hacer este suplicio algo llevadero, ¿de acuerdo?<p>

Aún sin podérselo creer Jabu tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces.  
>—¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Tú mi maestro?— balbuceó incrédulo. A continuación estalló en una carcajada que provocó las miradas interrogantes del resto de guerreros que pululaban por allí.<p>

Milo frunció el ceño y le instó a cesar su risa.  
>—Lo siento Milo— respondió Jabu agarrándose la tripa—, pero tus bromas son muy divertidas…ahora ya, sin coñas, ¿qué quieres de mi?<p>

El rictus serio del griego confirmó que no estaba bromeando como era habitual en él. El semblante de Jabu empalideció ante la que se le avecinaba. Confuso ante la idea de que aquel hombre pudiera ser su maestro se le antojaba realmente disparatada. Era consciente de que Milo no había deseado nunca tener un alumno, en parte porque adoraba demasiado su espacio personal y detestaba que fuera invadido sin previo aviso.

Aún recordaba con terror aquella vez que se le ocurrió investigar el templo de Escorpio en compañía de Seiya. El griego, al percatarse de la presencia de los dos espías, los echó a patadas de su templo, amenazándoles con dejarles el cuerpo como un colador.

—Bien— repuso el griego cruzándose de brazos—, veo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo delicado de esta situación. Así que venga, recoge los trastos que tengas en la cabaña esa que compartes con tus compañeros y vente a mi templo. Ah por cierto— dijo antes de irse—, en el cuarto de invitados no hay cama. Ya que pasarás por el templo de Leo, dile a Aioria que haga el favor de pagarme la que me rompió.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?— gruñó Jabu mientras veía al caballero de Escorpio alejarse.  
>—Porque ahora debes obedecer mis órdenes, recuerda que ahora soy tu maestro. Mala suerte.<p>

Bufando de rabia, el joven Unicornio se dirigió a las duchas y seguidamente a su cabaña.

Su compañero Geki le saludó alzando la mano amigablemente, mientras terminaba de afeitarse.  
>—¿Qué hay Jabu? Esta noche hay una fiesta en Rodorio, en el bar Atlantis. ¿Te apuntas?<br>Por respuesta, el japonés lanzó una mirada de soslayo y comenzó a recoger sus bártulos, metiéndolos de mala gana en una bolsa de deporte.  
>—Me voy— dijo escuetamente.<p>

El caballero de Osa Mayor dejó caer la cuchilla de afeitar y miró a su amigo.  
>—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— dijo preocupado—. Jabu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara?<p>

El japonés dejó de recoger y suspiró al sentarse en su cama.

—Pues que por orden del Patriarca, ahora estoy al servicio de Milo de Escorpio.

Al principio, Geki se quedó unos segundos mirando incrédulo a su compañero, para a continuación esbozar una gran sonrisa.  
>—¿Qué te hace gracia?— preguntó Jabu, molesto.<br>—¡Pero si esa es una grandísima noticia, hombre! Eso significa que el Patriarca te está considerando para suceder a Milo como santo de oro. En cuanto se enteren Seiya y los demás, se van a poner muy contentos.

Pero Jabu permanecía con semblante preocupado.  
>—¿Tú crees? Según el caballero de Escorpio, es sólo temporal. Además— dijo incorporándose y metiendo más ropa en la bolsa—, no está para nada contento de que vaya con él. Va a ser un infierno estar bajo sus órdenes. De momento ya tengo una misión, y es pedirle a Aioria que me compre una cama nueva.<p>

Geki comenzó a reírse con fuerza y palmeó a su compañero.  
>—No será para tanto. Cierto es que tiene un poco de mala fama, pero Hyoga ha dicho que eso es al principio, que luego es un hombre muy divertido. Ten en cuenta que él y Kanon son el azote del Santuario en lo que respecta a las bromas. Y si sigue de morros contigo— dijo con serenidad—, pues siempre puedes amenazarle que si se sobrepasa, se lo dirás al Patriarca. Y dudo que desobedezca al Sumo Sacerdote…<p>

Ponderando la situación, Jabu atemperó los nervios que le atenazaban con fuerza y asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

Una vez que tenía su pequeño equipaje listo, los dos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y el caballero de Unicornio caminó en dirección a las temidas escaleras que daban a los diferentes templos, donde habitaban los caballeros más poderosos de la Orden de Atenea.


	2. Un maestro no tan ejemplar

**2. Un maestro no tan ejemplar**

A pesar de que había tomado fuerzas, éstas se desinflaban a medida que ascendía en el trayecto.

El templo de Géminis se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, debido a la ausencia de los dos habitantes del mismo. Sin ellos pululando por el Santuario, éste pareciera estar más tranquilo.

Pero al seguir ascendiendo en dirección al templo de Cáncer, Jabu escuchó unos alaridos de dolor provenientes del cuarto templo, seguidos de una risa agónica.  
>Jabu aceleró el paso y llamó a Deathmask con insistencia.<p>

Al empujar la puerta entreabierta, Jabu observó una escena bastante dantesca. En mitad del salón había una silla, donde estaba sentado el caballero de Cáncer atado de pies y manos con una cuerda.  
>Alrededor del caballero de Cáncer se hallaban varios compañeros de oro, entre los que figuraban Leo, Piscis, Capricornio, Sagitario, Acuario y su recién nombrado maestro.<p>

De hecho, era él quien se dedicaba a torturar con saña al italiano, obligándole a confesar.  
>—¡Por tu culpa han condenado a dos compañeros!— exclamó Milo, lanzando un aguijón al caballero de Cáncer.<p>

Deathmask aulló de dolor y Afrodita trataba en vano de que la tortura terminase.  
>—Créeme, se lo merece— gruñó Shura—. Jugó sucio, nunca nos dijo nada de sus planes y todos sufrimos la ira del Wyvern, cuando él tenía en su mano poder pararlo.<br>—¡Pero si ya ha pedido perdón!— gimoteó el sueco, preocupado por su amigo—. O bueno, no lo ha hecho pero si le dejárais hablar seguro que lo pediría.  
>—¡Que no!— exclamó a su vez Aioria—. ¡Se merece esto y mucho más!<p>

Por lo que Milo lanzó otro aguijón que provocó que el italiano se retorciera.  
>—Será quejica…ni siquiera le estoy dando con fuerza…—masculló Milo, dejando escapar un suspiro de insatisfacción—. Camus, haz algo anda y congélale un rato.<br>— Lo haría encantado— respondió el francés—, pero no creo que sea ejemplarizante para tu alumno.

Dicho esto, el griego miró en dirección a la puerta y observó a Jabu mirado la escena con pavor.  
>—Ah, estás ahí— dijo arrojando un nuevo aguijonazo a Deathmask—. No te preocupes por él, se repondrá, pero está siendo castigado.<br>—¡Parad ya, en serio!— volvió a la carga Afrodita.  
>—¡Cuando nos pida perdón!— respondieron todos los presentes a una.<p>

Jabu se acercó cautelosamente, manteniendo las distancias y observando aún con cara de espanto la tortura que estaba siendo materializada en esos instantes.

—¡Pide perdón!— exigió el sueco al italiano—. ¿Pero qué te cuesta?

Pero Deathmask seguía compaginando la risa con los aullidos de dolor, negándose a pedir perdón.  
>—Como si ellos no hubieran hecho lo mismo estando en mi situación.<p>

—¡Pues no, so listo!— respondió Aioros, harto por las impertinencias a las que había incurrido todo el tiempo el caballero de Cáncer—. Lo primero es el respeto por nuestros compañeros y tú no lo tuviste. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, porque le tengo manía a Saga, pero no se merecían ese castigo. Y lo peor fue enterarnos de que tú andabas trasteando todo. Si no le hubieras ido con el cuento a Radamanthys, jamás se habría enterado, consecuentemente no les hubieran pillado y de rebote el Wyvern no se hubiera encabronado con nosotros. ¡Así que te jodes y recibe!

El caballero de Unicornio sopesó la situación al escuchar las diferentes versiones. Bien era cierto que era la comidilla del Santuario, pero algunos detalles se le habían escapado.  
>—Oye maestro— dijo dirigiéndose a Milo, quien había parado unos instantes para tomar un refresco—. ¿Esto es lo habitual entre vosotros? Lo de traicionaros…<br>—Depende— respondió el caballero de Escorpio—. A veces sí, a veces no.  
>—Lo importante de esto— dijo Camus, uniéndose a la conversación—, es que aprendas a que aquí estamos todos para uno y uno para todos. Las traiciones se pagan caras.<br>—Ya veo…

Milo depositó el refresco en la encimera y se frotó las manos.  
>—Está bien, yo debo irme con mi nuevo alumno— y se dirigió a Shura—. Y tú, dale al Centollo lo que se merece. Córtale una oreja o algo así…no quiero que quede impune tras fastidiar a mi compañero de fatigas.<br>El español asintió y se arremangó la camisa, listo para iniciar una nueva serie de torturas.

Milo salió del templo de Cáncer seguido de Jabu, quien se colocó a su vera.

Subieron las escaleras que daban al templo de Leo en silencio. El joven japonés miraba de reojo al caballero de Escorpio de vez en cuando, buscando adivinar los pensamientos del griego. Pero su faz permanecía inexpresiva, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones internas.

—Maestro— murmuró Jabu.  
>—¿Mmmh…?— masculló Milo, mirando al muchacho—. No me llames maestro, que no creo que me llegue a acostumbrar.<br>El Unicornio se rascó la cabeza.  
>—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?<br>—Siempre y cuando no sea algo impertinente…  
>Jabu frunció el ceño y disparó.<br>—¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de mañana? Porque verás, es que yo ya fui entrenado para obtener la armadura de bronce de Unicornio…y mis poderes distan mucho de los tuyos.

Milo paró en seco y miró al muchacho que le devolvía una mirada interrogativa.  
>—¿Le has preguntado a Aioria sobre lo de tu cama?<br>—¿Pero eso a qué viene ahora?— exclamó el muchacho incrédulo—. No, no se lo he preguntado.  
>—¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Vamos, antes de que se enfade más con Deathmask y lo pague contigo! Te espero aquí.<p>

Jabu apretó los labios en señal de rabia y bajó de nuevo las escaleras, mientras veía como su maestro acomodaba su trasero sobre un pilar derruido.

—Desde luego…como me haga el mismo caso que me acaba de hacer, lo llevo claro— farfulló, entrando de nuevo en el templo de Cáncer.

Se dirigió directo donde estaba Aioria, quien charlaba animadamente con su hermano sobre lo que en esos momentos Shura estaba a punto de hacerle al italiano.  
>—Señor Aioria, ¿me disculpa un minuto?— preguntó el japonés al griego, quien agachó la cabeza y al ver a Jabu, le revolvió los cabellos con una mano.<br>—¿Qué pasa potrillo? ¿Qué tal con Milo?— dijo soltando una risa.  
>El japonés se recolocó el cabello desordenado.<br>—Pues es que me pidió que te dijera que cuándo vas a pagarle la cama que rompiste.  
>La sonrisa en la faz del caballero de Leo se disipó en esos momentos.<br>—¿Que cuándo qué?— gruñó enfadado—. ¡Tendrá morro, me hace dormir en esa cama de tortura y encima me obliga a comprarle una nueva! Dile de mi parte que se largue al Inframundo él solito o le mando yo de un puñetazo.  
>A Jabu le quedó muy claro que esa noche dormiría en el sofá. Sólo esperaba que al menos fuera cómodo.<p>

Despidiéndose de ambos caballeros, salió fuera y volvió a subir las escaleras en dirección al templo de Leo. Al llegar allí, no vio ni rastro de su maestro.

—¿Maestro?— preguntó al aire. De repente vio como la puerta principal se abría de golpe y un rectángulo de color claro empezaba a asomar.  
>—¿No vas a echarme una mano o qué?— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, asomándose desde dentro y empujando aquel rectángulo hacia fuera—. Coge del otro extremo. ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí pasmado!<br>—Pero maestro…¿esto es un colchón?— preguntó el japonés, alzando el extremo que le había indicado Milo.  
>—Empiezas bien muchacho— respondió el griego, haciendo salir todo el armatoste—. Punto para el Unicornio por tu agudeza visual. Es un colchón. Concretamente el colchón de visco látex de la cama de Aioria. Vamos, ¡arriba!— dijo levantando el colchón y obligando a su alumno a izarlo.<br>—¡Cuando se entere nos mata!— exclamó Jabu, tratando de comprender el por qué de ese hurto.  
>—Me estoy cobrando lo que me corresponde. Si no, que me hubiera comprado la cama cuando se lo pedí— añadió el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿O acaso quieres dormir en el sofá? Porque si es así, dejo el colchón y punto…<br>—¡No, no, no!— respondió rápidamente el japonés—. Ya total…

Y ambos siguieron su camino escaleras arriba, cargando con el enorme colchón de Aioria.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<br>Hasta aquí los dos primeros capítulos de este fic. El de Poseidón lo subiré también en FF, qué remedio. Pero también estará en AO3. **

**En serio...no es tan complicado de entender esa web. Al principio es un poco liosa, pero enseguida te acostumbras. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Unidos en la adversidad

**_¡Buenas noches!_**

**_He aquí el tercer capítulo de una de las continuaciones de "El intercambio". Recuerdo que la otra historia paralela a ésta, "El castigo de Poseidón" ya ha sido publicada tanto en AO3 como en Fanfiction._**

_**Desde aquí aprovecho para agradecer a sslove por sus comentarios y por leer mis historias, ya que no puedo hacerlo por privado ^^**_

_**¡Espero que os guste esta nueva entrega!**_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Unidos en la adversidad<strong>

—Yo no quiero saber nada…— murmuró para sí mismo el caballero de Virgo, cuando vio pasar por delante de su templo a Milo y a Jabu acarreando el colchón de marras.

Los dos escorpiones siguieron su camino, pasando Libra y finalmente llegando al octavo templo. Allí, Milo indicó a su alumno que abriera la puerta.  
>—¿Con magia? Porque no tengo llave— gruñó el japonés, mientras atrapaba al vuelo las llaves que le arrojaba su maestro.<br>Una vez abierta la puerta, los dos entraron con el colchón, parándose para encender la luz del salón.  
>Jabu miró alrededor de la sala.<br>—¿Qué pasa? Si no te gusta la decoración te jodes— dijo Milo cerrando la puerta y echando el cerrojo de seguridad doble, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que aquellas barras de acero no impedirían entrar al caballero de Leo.  
>—Para ser un tipo tan raro, tengo que reconocer que tienes buen gusto a la hora de decorar— admitió Jabu, acercándose a una estantería y parándose a observar los libros y los extraños objetos que la decoraban.<p>

—No toques eso— advirtió su maestro, cuando le pilló acercando la mano a una piedra de extraña forma y brillo, que tenía grabadas unas inscripciones—; forma parte de un zigurat y es muy delicado.  
>Jabu retrocedió y siguió curioseando alrededor, maravillado ante la cantidad de objetos raros que había diseminados por doquier. No sólo piedras de antiguas civilizaciones, sino fósiles y gemas, aparte de pergaminos colgados en las paredes.<p>

En una pequeña mesa de wengé había una efigie de una mujer de oro que atrapó al adolescente.  
>—¿Y ésta quién es?— dijo señalándola—. No me suena de nada.<br>Milo se acercó y recogió la figura entre sus manos, esbozando una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.  
>—Serket, una diosa egipcia— dijo acariciándola con delicadeza. La depositó en la mesa de nuevo y dio una palmada.<br>—Bueno niño, no nos entretengamos que yo me caigo de sueño. Vamos a llevar este colchón a tu habitación. Está en la planta baja— dijo señalando un pasillo.

El joven caballero de bronce asintió y con ayuda de su maestro, aupó el colchón y ambos fueron directos hacia ella.  
>Depositaron el colchón sobre el suelo.<br>—Esto ya está— dijo el griego satisfecho—. Buscaré un sábana bajera, el edredón y una almohada.  
>Y a continuación salió del cuarto y subió las escaleras hacia el suyo.<p>

Jabu se quedó perplejo.

—Pero si este cuarto está vacío…no hay somier, ni mesa, ni una triste silla…— suspiró con desgana.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó su maestro con lo acordado, arrojándole los objetos a la cara.  
>—Ahí tienes, que pases buena noche— soltó rápidamente el griego, quien ya se disponía a salir.<p>

—¿No me vas a ayudar?— exclamó el Unicornio.  
>—¿A qué?— preguntó secamente su maestro, sujetando la puerta.<br>—Pues a hacer…este colchón, porque no hay más. No puede llamarse cama a esto— dijo el japonés, sintiendo que aquello iría de mal en peor, a juzgar cómo había empezado.  
>—Tienes manos, ¿no? Pues no necesitas mi ayuda— respondió el griego, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.<br>Jabu sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su ser y comenzaba a colocar la sábana bajera, mientras mascullaba maldiciones.  
>—Y encima el suelo está hecho un asco— dijo mirando las huellas de pisadas en el suelo—. Dónde me han metido…<p>

Al terminar de hacer su lecho, el japonés se puso un pijama, apagó la luz y se acurrucó arropándose con el edredón.

No bien había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó el teléfono del salón sonando. El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió del sitio, esperando a que su maestro lo cogiera.

No tardó en escuchar unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia el salón.  
>—¿Qué pasa?— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar?...pues porque tengo sueño…¡venga ya!...¿cómo te has enterado?...sí, Jabu es ahora mi alumno, sí…¿y qué?... Shaina, escúchame…dioses qué cruz…sí, sí…que sí…no…¿y yo qué quieres que le haga? A mí me lo encasquetó Shion…no claro, ahora tendré yo la culpa…¿y?...vamos a ver, que ahora es mi alumno…pues hablas con él y se lo comentas, a mí dejadme en paz de vuestras movidas…espera un segundo…¡JABU!<p>

El japonés bufó de mala gana y se revolvió sobre el colchón. De mala gana se levantó y salió al salón.

Milo le tendió el teléfono con el auricular tapado con la mano.  
>—Es Shaina, que quiere hablar contigo— dijo entregándoselo—. Y dile a esa loca que no vuelva a llamar a mi templo a estas horas o se arrepentirá.<br>El joven caballero de bronce se quedó unos segundos mirando con incredulidad a su maestro, quien regresaba escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Al escuchar el portazo, Jabu se colocó el teléfono.

—¿Lo has oído?— murmuró el joven.  
>—Sí, lo he oído perfectamente— gruñó la mujer—. Será cretino…menudo maestro te ha tocado, pero bueno. Escúchame un segundo, porque se supone que hoy tenías ronda nocturna con Moisés, ¿no?<br>El japonés se rascó la cabeza.  
>—Sí, creo que sí.<br>—¿Y qué haces que no estás aquí?— el tono autoritario de la italiana provocó que el joven titubeara unos segundos.  
>—Pero eso depende de Milo…quiero decir, que ahora tengo otras tareas y…<br>—De eso nada, bonito— dijo la mujer—. Te quiero ver a las puertas del recinto de las mujeres acompañado de Moisés en diez minutos.  
>—¡Pero Shaina!— se quejó el caballero de bronce.<br>—¡Ni Shaina, ni Shaino, ni nada! ¡Que vengas y punto, que soy tu superiora!  
>Sin poder replicarla porque la amazona de Ofiuco había colgado el teléfono, Jabu resopló hastiado.<br>Más cabreado que nunca, subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de su maestro.  
>—¿Qué?— escuchó al otro lado.<br>—Maestro, que dice Shaina que tengo que hacer ronda nocturna con Moisés.  
>Un breve silencio sepulcral antes de que el griego contestara.<br>—¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?  
>—Pues que si hago ronda nocturna, necesitaré parte del día de mañana para dormir. Con lo cual, no podré estar contigo.<br>De nuevo silencio sepulcral, un ruido de sábanas moverse y los pasos de su maestro.

Milo abrió la puerta y se pasó la mano por la cara.  
>—Si no me pagaran bien, iba a estar yo aquí— gruñó bajando las escaleras—. Vístete que iré contigo.<br>El caballero de Escorpio se encerró en el baño de abajo unos instantes y al salir regresó a su cuarto a vestirse, mientras el caballero de bronce hacía lo propio.

Cuando Milo bajó, lo hizo portando su armadura de oro y la capa blanca. Jabu nunca le había visto de aquella manera, ya que por lo general, los caballeros solían vestir ropas de entrenamiento en el día a día. Rara vez les veían portando las armaduras de oro y mucho menos con la capa blanca.  
>Ahora podía percibir el aura del temible guerrero que tenía ante sus ojos y se sintió, por una vez, seguro junto a su maestro.<p>

No tardaron mucho en cruzar todos los templos, incluido el de Cáncer, donde la tortura a Deathmask proseguía, a juzgar por los gritos que lanzaba el italiano.

Al llegar frente al recinto de las mujeres, observaron que Shaina y Moisés esperaban charlando a que llegara el caballero de bronce. Al verle acompañado de Milo, la amazona de Ofiuco torció el gesto.  
>—Ya era hora de que vinieras— dijo la joven a Jabu—. ¿Y tú para qué vienes?— le preguntó agriamente a Milo.<br>—Porque te informo de que Jabu ahora es mi alumno.  
>—Eso ya lo sabía, ¿y qué?— respondió la amazona.<br>—Pues que mientras sea mi alumno, está bajo mi tutela única y exclusivamente.  
>—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?— preguntó de nuevo la joven, a punto de perder la paciencia.<br>—Shaina— dijo Milo tomando aire—, que te busques a otro para que haga la ronda nocturna— la mujer fue a replicarle, pero el griego alzó una mano—. Y esto es una orden dada por tu superior, que en la escala del Santuario soy yo, al tener rango mayor. Así que ya sabes la desobediencia a mis órdenes te supondría un castigo—y a continuación se dirigió a Moisés—. Lo siento por ti, pero Jabu no puede acompañarte. Buenas noches.

El caballero de Escorpio se dio media vuelta, arrastrando a Jabu consigo.

—¡Pues dime tú a quién pongo de pareja de Moisés!— gritó colérica la amazona de Ofiuco, al verse rebajada.  
>Milo paró en seco y se giró con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.<br>—Te ordeno que realices la ronda nocturna y todas las sucesivas que tenías asignadas a mi alumno, so pena de ser castigada por desobedecer. Moisés, eres testigo de mis palabras. Espero que mis órdenes sean cumplidas a rajatabla.

Y dejando escapar una risa maligna, maestro y alumno desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.  
>—Le odio. A muerte. ¡Juro que odio a Milo con toda mi alma!<br>El caballero de Ballena observó con temor la descarga furiosa de su compañera de ronda.

Milo subía las escaleras con mejor humor en su rostro pero Jabu no se atrevía a preguntar nada. Él respiró aliviado cuando supo que, por orden de su maestro, no tendría que realizar ninguna ronda nocturna. Al principio le extrañó, pero el griego comenzó a hablar repentinamente.  
>—Es que odiaba hacer rondas nocturnas. Son agotadoras— informó el caballero de Escorpio—. Hace poco tuve que realizar una por culpa del Unicejo, y tuve que aguantar a Shaina toda la noche. Es que me pone nervioso— dijo justificándose—; si no haces las cosas como ella quiere, se pone nerviosa y te grita. O peor, si se te ocurre hacerle alguna sugerencia para que haga las cosas bien, se encabrona y te insulta. No acepta las críticas.<br>—Conozco de sobra ese carácter tan fuerte que tiene…— murmuró el caballero de bronce, recordando diversos episodios de duros enfrentamientos con ella—. Es increíblemente terca, no admite un no por respuesta. Menos mal que Marin es más tranquila y muchas veces ejerce de cortafuegos que si no…

Su maestro dejó escapar una risa y revolvió el cabello a su alumno.  
>—Pero no te acostumbres a esto, porque no seré tu maestro durante mucho tiempo— dijo el griego—. Lo único que puedo arreglar es que en vez de estar bajo las órdenes de Shaina, es bajo las de Marin, si así lo prefieres.<br>—¡Por favor!— suplicó el japonés con ojos llorosos—. ¡Te lo agradecería eternamente!  
>Milo asintió con un leve cabeceo.<br>—Haré lo que esté en mi mano. Mañana se lo comentaré a Marin.

Al fin ambos habían encontrado un nexo común al que odiar. Y no tardarían en encontrar otro, puesto que al cruzar el templo de Leo, vieron la luz encendida.

—Mierda— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. Jabu, prepárate para correr y esquivar al mismo tiempo. Dame la mano.  
>—¿Cómo?— preguntó el muchacho, mientras sentía que su maestro enlazaba su mano con la suya.<br>Sin decir nada más, Milo se arrojó a correr a la velocidad de la luz para cruzar el quinto templo.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y Aioria salió como un león enfurecido.  
>—¡Serás hijo de…!— gritó rabioso, al tiempo que preparaba su potente ataque de Plasma Relámpago, liberándolo de inmediato al ver a Milo.<br>—¡Agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes!— gritó el caballero de Escorpio, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

En milésimas de segundo maestro y alumno se hallaban de nuevo en el templo de Escorpio, sanos y salvos.  
>Jabu sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y aún se hallaba sumido en un estado de shock.<br>—¿A que ha estado bien?— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, aún riéndose—. Me encanta fastidiar a Aioria…  
>Jabu no lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que sí consideró fascinante fue la experiencia de poder correr a esa velocidad vertiginosa y esquivar aquel demoledor ataque.<p>

Cuando entraron en el templo, ambos se fueron directos a descansar. Jabu se puso de nuevo el pijama y se tumbó en el colchón. Se quedó unos segundos observando el techo, pensativo.  
>—O mi maestro está un poco loco o es demasiado imprudente…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS:<strong>_

_**Como bien dije, a veces hago menciones a otros relatos que tengo. Aunque el de "Serket, la diosa Escorpión" no entraría en esta saga cómica, sí que he querido hacer el guiño a ese fic. Serket, en esa historia es un OC mío, pero existe en la realidad en la mitología egipcia. En mi fic, ella es la diosa que custodia la armadura de Escorpio. Actualmente estoy reeditándolo, ya que los primeros capítulos no tienen el formato que empleo ahora. **_


	4. El legendario orgullo de Escorpio

_**¡Buenas!**_

_**Regreso con el cuarto capítulo de este fic.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a los que seguís y comentáis esta historia! ¡Espero que os esté gustando!**_

_**Antes de que alguien diga algo al respecto: según el manga todos los caballeros de bronce son hermanastros, hijos del mismo padre, es decir, Mitsumasa Kido. Aún me pregunto cómo era la madre de Ichi de Hidra...porque por narices tuvo que salir a ella.**_

_**Respondo a los que no tenéis cuenta:**_  
><em><strong>Takumi033: me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y de que te haga tanta gracia :) Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no específicamente. Algo se dejará caer, pero no directamente. Este no es un fic romántico, por lo que si hago mención a la pareja AioriaxMarin será de pasada. ¡Gracias por el comentario!<strong>_

_**Bolichan92: XD hombre, algún día dejaré de escribir fanfiction. Cuando me canse de hacerlo, mas aún queda un poco de cuerda para rato. Pero tengo vida social, sobre todo últimamente, así que publicaré con menos frecuencia. ¡Gracias!**_

_**Sslove: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando esta historia ^^**_

_**¡Que disfrutéis del capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>4. El legendario orgullo de Escorpio<strong>

Apenas el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este cuando Jabu escuchó la puerta principal del templo de Escorpio chirriar. A continuación un par de pasos metálicos ligeros y tras él, otros más pesados, arrastrando los pies.

—Esto es cruel, maestro— susurró una voz, aguantando el bostezo.

Jabu abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el colchón, tratando de discernir aquellas voces.

—No es crueldad— replicó la otra voz, más grave—. Es que no entiendo cómo os puede gustar dormir tanto.  
>—Y yo lo que no comprendo es por qué a ti te encanta madrugar— dijo la primera voz, bostezando abiertamente esta vez—. ¿Qué te cuesta esperar un par de horas? Que son las seis de la mañana…<p>

Y los pasos se alejaron escaleras arriba.

Jabu se tapó de nuevo con el edredón, pero cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba lo retiró rápidamente hacia atrás y salió de su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor.  
>Corrió escaleras arriba y al abrir la puerta vio a su maestro tiritando de frío, tratando de envolverse en su edredón.<br>A su lado, Camus observaba la escena desencadenada por él mismo, con media sonrisa siniestra congelada en su rostro. Y a un lado de la puerta Hyoga se mantenía en pie como podía, a pesar del sueño que tenía.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el japonés a su hermanastro—. ¿Qué gritos son éstos?  
>Hyoga señaló a Milo, quien maldecía a Camus en griego, mientras el francés trataba de arrebatarle el edredón de encima.<br>—Fue tu maestro quien gritó— dijo bostezando—. Es que el mío tiene la manía de despertarlo con una ráfaga helada y claro…

—¡Camus hijo de puta!— bramó el caballero de Escorpio arrebatándole el edredón a su amigo—.¡Me tienes hasta la punta del nabo de que me despiertes de esta manera! ¡Llevo dos resfriados seguidos gracias a ti!  
>—¡Pues ponte el despertador a las seis menos cinco de la mañana!— respondió el francés—. Y yo estoy harto de tener que despertarte, que tendrías que hacerlo tú solito. ¡Eres un holgazán! ¡Menudo ejemplo para tu alumno!<br>—Eh, no— interrumpió el japonés—. Señor Camus, a mí no me meta en medio, que aunque me guste madrugar, no creo necesario despertarnos tan temprano.

Camus se quedó quieto unos instantes, momento que aprovechó Milo para apoderarse de su edredón y envolverse con el.  
>—Si a él no le importa— declaró el griego, abullonando la almohada—, prefiero no tener que madrugar. Y mira a Hyoga, que también se cae de sueño— dijo señalando al ruso, quien hacía lo imposible por mantenerse despierto.<p>

El caballero de Acuario miró con desdén a los tres compañeros y emitió un suspiro.  
>—Está bien— dijo alzando las manos en son de paz—. Vosotros ganáis. Pero luego no quiero quejas ni reproches si no encontráis sitio para entrenar.<p>

Y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta para salir.  
>—Hyoga, vámonos— ordenó a su alumno, quien se frotó los ojos.<br>El ruso miró con añoranza la cama de Milo, donde el caballero de Escorpio estaba posicionándose para seguir durmiendo.

—Maestro— gimió el caballero de Cisne—. Tengo muchísimo sueño…

Camus se quedó quieto, apretando los dientes.  
>—Hyoga, ¿qué es lo que te he enseñado?— preguntó sin girarse.<br>—Que la pereza y la holgazanería no te hacen caballero— respondió rápidamente el ruso.  
>—Bien. Pues no te comportes como estos dos o jamás serás un buen caballero.<p>

—Yo soy perezoso y soy buen caballero— espetó Milo desde su cama.  
>—¡Milo, que no embauques a mi alumno!— gruñó Camus iracundo. A continuación se giró hacia Hyoga—. ¡Vamos!<p>

Jabu se percató de la mirada lastimera de su hermanastro y le agarró de un brazo.  
>—Señor Camus, déjenos dormir un par de horas más. Sólo hasta las ocho de la mañana. Nada más. Mira las ojeras que tiene mi hermano— dijo señalando los surcos oscuros bajo los ojos azules del ruso—. ¿No es necesario estar descansado y despejado para ser buen caballero?<p>

Las palabras de Jabu removieron por dentro a Camus quien resopló hastiado por la situación.  
>—Desde luego…esto es increíble…— bufó indignado—. Está bien, pero a las ocho regresaré a por los tres. Y como alguno remolonee o pida más tiempo para dormir, le tengo corriendo alrededor de la palestra toda la tarde. Avisados quedáis los dos. Y en cuanto a ti— dijo dirigiéndose a Milo, quien observaba la escena ocultando la sonrisa con el borde del edredón—, ya hablaremos más tarde y en privado. Como te pases de la raya, te las verás con el Patriarca.<p>

Sin añadir nada más, Camus cerró la puerta de la habitación de Milo y éste conminó a los dos jóvenes a dormir con él en la cama.  
>—¡Pero sin mariconeos!— recalcó el caballero de Escorpio—. Y no invadáis mi cacho de cama. Vosotros dos en ese lado y yo en este— dijo mientras acaparaba todo el lado izquierdo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.<br>Los dos alumnos saltaron por encima del caballero de Escorpio y se metieron en la cama, quedándose fritos rápidamente.

Pasadas las dos horas concedidas por el caballero de Acuario, éste cumplió su amenaza y despertó a los tres a golpe de helada.

Espabilaron rápidamente y pronto los tres estuvieron listos para acudir al entrenamiento diario en la palestra.

A esas horas sólo vieron a tres muchachitos trotando alrededor.

Aldebarán se hallaba situado en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados, observando a sus terneros recorriendo el perímetro de la palestra.  
>Los jóvenes trotaban a paso ligero, pero comenzaban a dar signos de cansancio.<br>—¡Vamos, vamos!— bramó el brasileó dando un par de palmadas para animarles—. ¡Venga, ahora id de lado y cambiando!

Y dada la orden, los pequeños se pusieron de lado a correr.  
>Al ver a sus dos compañeros con sus respectivos alumnos, el caballero de Tauro los saludó con efusividad, sin perder de vista a sus tres alumnos.<br>—¡Talion, que te estoy viendo caminar!— gritó a uno de ellos, quien dio un respingo y siguió trotando—. ¡Buenos días Camus y Milo! ¡Y acompañantes!  
>—Buenos días Aldebarán— respondió el francés con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto—. Venimos a entrenar un poco, no parece que haya mucha gente— dijo mirando alrededor.<br>—Qué va, parece que se les han pegado las sábanas a todos— dijo el caballero de Tauro—. Es un poco raro, pero en fin, aquí estamos.  
>—¿Raro?— murmuró Milo frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Lo raro es entrenar un sábado! Yo quería tener un día tranquilo, pero nada.<br>—¿Cómo?— exclamó Aldebarán—. ¿Hoy es sábado?

De repente, los tres alumnos del caballero de Tauro frenaron en seco, quedándose quietos mirando en dirección a su maestro.  
>—¿Seguro que es sábado?— preguntó Aldebarán, rascándose la cabeza confuso.<br>Milo asintió con la cabeza.  
>—Vaya— respondió el brasileño y dio unas palmadas—. ¡Enanos! ¡Dejamos el entrenamiento para el lunes! ¡Lo siento, creí que era viernes!— gritó a sus alumnos quienes suspiraron aliviados.<p>

—Yo creía que nos había castigado por acabarnos la botella de cachaça— susurró Talion a su compañero Simón. Éste pidió que bajara la voz.  
>—Te dije que no se enteraría, no vayas a cagarla ahora— gruñó agarrando al más pequeño de los tres, Kayafa.<p>

Los tres terneros se reunieron junto a su maestro y desaparecieron de la palestra.

—¿Y bien Camus?— gruñó Milo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Entrenamos o qué hacemos?

El francés dedicó una mirada helada a su amigo.

—Que sea sábado no implica que debamos descansar. Además— dijo señalando a un par de puntos a lo lejos—, allí vienen Seiya y Marin. Es el momento de que tu alumno demuestre lo que sabe hacer.

Jabu observó el punto que señalaba el caballero de Acuario y, efectivamente, aparecieron ambos personajes en escena.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo alegremente Marin—. ¡Qué madrugadores! ¿Ves Seiya?— dijo dirigiéndose al caballero de Pegaso—. Ellos han madrugado. Y tú querías quedarte en la cama hasta las diez.

—No estamos aquí por gusto— musitaron Hyoga y Jabu a la vez.

—¡Ah, Marin, buenos días!— exclamó Camus—. Al fin alguien sensato que madruga para entrenar a su alumno y que le da igual que sea sábado. Dime, ¿qué te parece si para calentar Seiya se enfrenta a Jabu?

La amazona de Águila miró a Milo. Después a Jabu. Rregresó la mirada a Milo y se dirigió a éste.  
>—Así que los rumores eran ciertos…— murmuró la mujer—. Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho a Shaina, que no para de blasfemar en tu contra?<br>Milo esbozó una sonrisa al conocer la rabia que carcomía a la amazona de Ofiuco.  
>—Darle de su propia medicina. Por marimandona— espetó el caballero de Escorpio—. Y sí, ahora soy el maestro de éste— dijo señalándole, a lo que el japonés gruñó un "¡No soy éste, soy Jabu!".<p>

—Entonces, ¿hace un combate?— retó la amazona tendiendo la mano derecha para sellar el trato.

Milo miró a Seiya, quien se hallaba parloteando con Hyoga, mientras que Jabu hacía crujir sus nudillos.  
>—Por mí vale— alegó el griego, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así sabré qué es lo que sabe éste.<br>—¡Que no soy un objeto! ¡Que soy un humano! ¡Apréndete mi nombre!— gruñó el caballero de Unicornio molesto.  
>—Que sí, que sí— respondió Milo, empujándole hacia colocarle junto a Seiya—. Venga, vosotros dos, a combatir.<p>

Seiya le preguntó a su maestra sobre ese hecho y ella asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.  
>Hyoga deseó suerte a ambos contrincantes y se situó junto a su maestro, quien se dirigió a su vez al lado de Milo y de Marin.<br>—Verás que somantapalos le va a caer a Jabu— vaticinó Camus, con media sonrisa.  
>—Gracias por el voto de confianza— gruñó Milo—. Me vengaré por esto, que lo sepas.<br>—Siempre dices lo mismo— replicó el francés, para pincharle.

Antes de que ambos se enzarzaran en una pelea verbal, Hyoga pidió ayuda a la amazona, quien con un simple carraspeo provocó que ambos caballeros dejaran de picarse mutuamente.

Así pues, comenzó el combate entre ambos caballeros de bronce.

Los dos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una pelea sin parangón, donde los puñetazos se repartían a ritmo vertiginoso, pero Seiya teniendo más experiencia en tal aspecto, pronto puso en aprietos a Jabu.  
>—¡Prepárate Jabu y encaja esto! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!— exclamó descargando su ataque sobre el caballero de Unicornio, quien a duras penas pudo resistir el ataque.<br>Aguantó con entereza, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon rápidamente. Haciendo acopio de fuerza, devolvió un contraataque con "Galope del Unicornio", golpeando a Seiya en la cabeza con una fuerte patada.

Sin embargo, el caballero de Pegaso se repuso con agilidad y agarró a Jabu, elevándolo por los aires y ascendiendo, cayendo a continuación en picado. A punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, Seiya se deshizo de Jabu y saltó para ponerse a salvo del impacto. Sin embargo su hermanastro recibió de lleno el golpe, quedando definitivamente derrotado.

Milo torció el gesto resopló.  
>—Parece que voy a tener que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a este niño.<br>Marin le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para animarle.  
>—Ten en cuenta que Seiya tiene más nivel que Jabu, al fin y al cabo alcanza el Séptimo Sentido— dijo a modo de burla y salió corriendo hacia su alumno, acompañada de Hyoga.<p>

Camus miró de soslayo a su amigo.  
>—¿No vas a ayudar a Jabu?<br>—No— respondió abruptamente el griego.  
>—¿Y eso?<br>—Que venga él aquí— dijo Milo—. Ha perdido y me ha defraudado. Por lo que no espere que vaya a consolarle.  
>Aguantando la respuesta, el francés dejó a su amigo a solas y se reunió con los cuatro.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jabu se acercó cabizbajo hacia donde estaba su maestro con los brazos cruzados.  
>—Lo siento— musitó el japonés.<br>—No lo sientas— replicó Milo—. Eres débil, eso está claro.  
>El joven caballero de Unicornio apretó los dientes con rabia.<br>—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy— añadió su maestro, dándose media vuelta—. Puedes ir donde quieras. Tienes el día libre.

Y sin esperar a que le acompañara, el griego desapareció de la palestra.

Jabu se quedó en el mismo lugar, luchando para evitar que las lágrimas aflorasen.  
>—No se lo tengas en cuenta— dijo Seiya apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanastro—. Se le pasará el enfado.<br>—Sí— añadió Hyoga—. No suele estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo, ¿a que no, maestro?— dijo dirigiéndose a Camus.

El francés respondió un "sí" por lo bajo, pero mantuvo un semblante serio.  
>—¿Qué te preocupa?— preguntó Marin al percibir esa sensación por parte del caballero de Acuario.<br>—Su orgullo ha sido herido— respondió—. Y tardará en reponerse.  
>La amazona se mordió el labio inferior.<br>—¿En serio crees que su orgullo ha sido herido? Si no ha sido él quien ha combatido contra Seiya.  
>El caballero de Acuario asintió con un leve cabeceo.<br>—Cierto. Pero hay una razón por la cual Milo jamás quiso tener un alumno. Y tiene que ver con esta situación.  
>—Explícate— pidió la mujer.<br>—Tener un alumno es una responsabilidad muy grande. Tú y yo lo sabemos, porque se espera que nuestros alumnos nos superen. No hay nada más emocionante para un maestro que verse superado por su propio alumno. Jabu puede que porte la armadura de Escorpio algún día, y como tal, Milo desearía que fuera un caballero digno de portarla. Y al ver el combate, ahora piensa que Jabu es débil y que jamás será capaz de llevar la armadura que le correspondería. Por lo que se siente defraudado.

Marin asintió y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.  
>—Supongo que el Patriarca le dio demasiadas esperanzas, ¿no?<br>—Sí— respondió el francés—. Aunque Milo se negara en principio, si le mandan hacer algo, lo hace hasta el final y espera resultados excelentes. Si no lo consigue, se frustra. En este caso, se enfada. Pero no con Jabu, sino consigo mismo.  
>—Comprendo— murmuró la amazona—. En fin, espero que se le pase pronto el cabreo y le de una oportunidad a Jabu. No es mal chico y sinceramente tiene potencial. Pero es deber de Milo de explotarle al máximo.<p>

Los dos maestros observaron como Jabu se deshacía de las manos de Hyoga y Seiya y se marchaba en dirección contraria a los templos con rapidez.  
>Sus alumnos regresaron junto a ellos.<br>—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó Camus a los dos jóvenes.  
>—Está enfadado consigo mismo— respondió Hyoga rápidamente—. Nos ha dicho "dejadme en paz" y se ha largado.<p>

Camus cruzó una mirada cómplice con la amazona.  
>—Dios los cría…<br>—…Y ellos se juntan— completó la frase Marin, dejando escapar una risa—. O más bien, Shion los junta.

Los dos maestros se despidieron y marcharon cada uno por su lado.  
>Camus miró a su alumno.<br>—Yo iré a hablar con Milo. Ve en busca de Jabu.  
>Hyoga asintió y partió en la dirección por la que su hermanastro había desaparecido, mientras su maestro hacia lo propio con su amigo.<p> 


	5. Lo que Shion no quiso contar

_**¡Buenas!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo las andanzas de Jabu y de Milo en el Santuario ^^ Gracias a BparaisoAS, FJKimi, Tsukihime Princess, Victoria Nike, Kitterys, lilly Jane, Yolandachiku, Dakota Spencer, Kaito Hatake Uchiha y Megaterio por marcar o seguir esta historia, además de los comentarios que dejáis ^^  
>Aparte agradecer a sslove, bolichan92, Takumi033 y MadameHeinstein por los comentarios, que al ser anónimos no puedo mandaros privados.<strong>_

_**Contesto a los anónimos:**_  
><em><strong>sslove: un poquito de ternura sí, pero sin pasarse, que me indigesto XD es normal que entre hermanastros traten de llevarse bien :) ¡Gracias por tus palabras!<strong>_

_**bolichan94: ajajjaja de repente todo el mundo defiende a Jabu XD pues anda que no le queda padecer ni nada XDD ¡Gracias por el review!**_

_**Madame Heinstein: sí, soy española. Bueno, el tema de los "horrores ortográficos" como tú los llamas es inevitable. Yo cometo a veces errores gramaticales, así que indícamelo si ves algo. Respecto al lenguaje…por lo general entiendo el español de Sudamérica, salvo alguna expresión concreta o alguna palabra, pero ya me encargo de preguntarlo :)**_  
><em><strong>Agradezco mucho tus palabras, aunque no merezco tanto. Al fin y al cabo no soy escritora. Pero sí te pediría un poquito de respeto hacia otras personas, ¿de acuerdo? No te lo tomes a mal, es que no me gusta que critiquen a la gente sin que estén presentes y no puedan defenderse. Si tienes algún problema con esa autora, házselo saber a ella, no a mí porque es un tema que no me incumbe. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!<strong>_

_**En fin, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Lo que Shion no quiso contar<strong>

—¡Que me dejéis en paz!— exclamó Jabu cuando Hyoga se acercó a verle—. ¡No quiero saber nada de nadie! Por favor…

El caballero de bronce se había refugiado bajo unos pedruscos, para evitar el sol y poder estar a solas, lejos de la gente. Y sobre todo, de su maestro.

Sin embargo, conociéndole un poco, Hyoga no había tardado en encontrarle sentado en aquel hueco, lanzando piedrecitas al suelo. Se acuclilló a su lado para iniciar una conversación, pero fue abruptamente cortado.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que Jabu le había pedido que se marchara.  
>—No es que quiera defender a Milo pero…— comenzó de nuevo Hyoga—, es que tienes que entenderle.<p>

El japonés miró sorprendido a su hermanastro.

—¿Qué tengo que entenderle?— preguntó molesto—. No quiere ser mi maestro y punto. Y por mi mejor, que yo tampoco pedí ser su alumno. Ya fui entrenado para obtener la armadura de Unicornio y es lo que me basta— dijo golpeando la pechera de su armadura con orgullo.

—¿Y no tienes la ambición de llegar algún día a ser caballero de oro de Escorpio?— preguntó asombrado Hyoga—. Pertenecer a la élite del Santuario…

Jabu negó con la cabeza.  
>—Mis sueños son pequeños. No pude con Seiya, soy un desastre— replicó el japonés, mirando al horizonte y arrojando otra piedrecita—. Normal que Milo me repudie.<p>

Rascándose la cabeza por no saber muy bien qué contestar, Hyoga imitó a su hermanastro y arrojó una piedra lejos. Se escuchó un ruido metálico y un quejido proveniente de un lugar cercano.  
>Los dos jóvenes se llevaron la mano a la boca y se incorporaron rápidamente para ver a quién había acertado con el pedrusco Hyoga.<p>

—¿Quién cojones me ha lanzado una piedra?— rugió una voz conocida para ambos caballeros, quienes al ver al caballero de Leo aproximándose mientras se frotaba la cabeza y sujetaba el casco con la mano libre.  
>Al ver a los dos muchachos con cara de susto, Aioria frunció el ceño y se acercó raudo a ambos.<br>—¿Quién de los dos ha sido?— preguntó escudriñando las caras de ambos jóvenes—. ¿Hyoga? ¿Jabu?

Pero los dos muchachos mantuvieron los labios sellados a cal y canto.

—Así que no pensáis decírmelo, ¿eh?— musitó el caballero de Leo—. Muy bien, puesto que Jabu me debe una por robar MI colchón, supondré que ha sido él. ¿Me equivoco? Eres de la piel de Milo. Seguro que te instruye para sacarme de quicio como sólo él sabe hacerlo…

Hyoga fue a abrir la boca, pero Jabu se adelantó.  
>—Fue sin querer, estaba jugando con la piedra y se me escapó— soltó rápidamente para proteger a Hyoga—. Y efectivamente, te quitamos el colchón, pero eso fue idea de Milo. Conste que yo dije que no me parecía correcto, pero siendo él mi maestro, le debo obediencia.<p>

Aioria sopesó unos instantes lo que le había dicho el muchacho y se encogió de hombros.  
>—Pues dile a tu maestro que voy a cobrarme ese robo de una manera u otra. Y la próxima vez apunta bien cuando lances una piedra. Otra no te la toleraré. Tienes suerte de que tienes una excelente reputación y considero tu ataque como un descuido. Confío en tu palabra.<p>

—Sí señor— respondió Jabu tragando saliva.

Cuando el caballero de Leo se alejó de allí, los dos jóvenes respiraron aliviados.  
>—¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?— preguntó Hyoga alarmado.<p>

—Porque a ti te hubiera destruido de un golpe. Sé de sobra que tú participas de las bromas que Milo planea para joderle.

El rostro del joven ruso se tornó colorado y sonrió escuetamente.  
>—No en todas, pero es que se le ocurren unas cosas a tu maestro que…<p>

Jabu miró de soslayo a su hermanastro y esbozó media sonrisa.  
>—Tú te pareces más a Milo que a Camus.<br>—Y tú te pareces más a mi maestro que a Milo— dijo soltando una carcajada el ruso.

Lejos de aquel lugar, Milo subía las escaleras de tres en tres, atravesando los templos sin ni siquiera saludar a los inquilinos ni pedir permiso.

Esto provocó las iras de algunos, quienes recriminaron su falta de educación. La mirada iracunda del caballero de Escorpio provocó que aquellos que le increpaban retrocedieran acobardados.  
>Conocían de sobra que cuando su compañero estaba cabreado hasta la médula era más inteligente no prender la chispa.<p>

Cuando atravesaba las escaleras de Piscis al Templo del Patriarca, Milo levantó una tormenta que despejó el camino de rosas que Afrodita había realizado con todo su amor.

—¡Serás cabrón!— aulló el caballero de Piscis al ver todo el sendero libre de flores—.¡Milo! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Vas a pagar cara tu afrenta!

Por su parte, el griego dejó de subir las escaleras y se dio media vuelta.  
>—Afrodita, no me hinches las pelotas, te lo advierto. No estoy de humor— gruñó mientras volvía la vista al frente y seguía subiendo.<p>

Pero el sueco no se dio por vencido y arrojó una rosa negra que cayó como una flecha frente al caballero de Escorpio.  
>—¡Exijo una explicación!— reclamó el caballero de Piscis.<p>

La chispa se prendió y sin esperar un solo segundo, el griego alzó su dedo índice y acumuló energía para disponerse a disparar sus letales aguijones.  
>Antes de que descargara su ataque, escuchó la voz de Camus pidiéndoles que pararan.<p>

Afrodita y Milo miraron en dirección al caballero de Acuario recién aparecido, quien alzó las manos en son de paz.  
>—Vale ya. Los dos— dijo con voz grave—. Esto no es el comportamiento esperado de nosotros. Afrodita, por favor, regresa a tu templo. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ya te explicaré en otro momento.<br>El sueco apretó los labios y miró primero a Camus y después a Milo.  
>—De esta te acuerdas— amenazó a éste último, antes de darse media vuelta y encerrarse en su templo, tal y como le había ordenado el francés.<p>

Una vez a solas, los dos caballeros restantes se quedaron unos segundos estáticos en el sitio.  
>—Milo— llamó Camus con tono conciliador—, escucha…sé que estás cabreado, pero no lo pagues con los demás.<p>

El griego se mantuvo callado escuchando a su amigo.  
>—Sólo quiero hablar con el Patriarca— respondió el griego, aún con dureza en sus palabras.<p>

—Antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, mi deber es informarte de las consecuencias que acarrearían lo que sé que estás pensando hacer— dijo Camus pausadamente—. He hablado con Isaak.

Esta revelación provocó el interés del caballero de Escorpio, quien descendió unos escalones para acercarse a su amigo, conminándole a proseguir.

—Me ha dicho que Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys están encerrado en cabo Sunión y que no salen de allí ni para comer. Sólo para realizar unas misiones— relató el caballero de Acuario—. Y aquí viene lo importante, puesto que en esa celda, hay una cama más.

Milo alzó una ceja confuso por tal información.  
>—¿Y?— musitó sin entenderlo—.Mejor para ellos, así no se pelearán.<p>

El francés sacudió la cabeza.  
>—Es que esa cama está reservada para cualquier otro dorado que se pase de la raya esta semana.<p>

—¿Cómo?— exclamó Milo contrariado—. ¿Me estás diciendo…?

—Sí, Milo— asintió Camus—. Aunque parece que el castigo del Patriarca ha finalizado, realmente estamos todos en la cuerda floja. Cualquiera de nosotros que se pase un ápice, será enviado a cabo Sunión para reunirse con ellos. Y eso supone estar bajo las órdenes de Poseidón…

El caballero de Escorpio se pasó una mano por la flequillo y exhaló.  
>—Básicamente, ser su esclavo y encargarse de todos los marrones que nadie quiere hacer.<p>

Camus asintió con un gesto afirmativo e indicó a su amigo para que descendiera el resto de escalones.  
>—Así que será mejor que no nos metamos en ningún jaleo, de lo contrario…<p>

—Pobres Saga y Kanon— murmuró Milo—. Realmente desconocen lo que se les viene encima— dijo recordando algunas misiones que Isaak les había comentado.

Los dos amigos emprendieron el descenso hacia sus respectivos templos, temerosos de la información que compartían.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del Patriarca.  
>—Mi señor, ¿está usted seguro de esto?— preguntó Arles, mirando los papeles que había leído previamente.<p>

—Por supuesto— afirmó Shion, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra—. Ahora sí que van a comportarse de buenas maneras.

Arles resopló inseguro por aquellas cláusulas que llevaban el sello del dios Poseidón, sin estar muy convencido.  
>—No sé— murmuró—. ¿No crees que deberíamos informarles al menos? No creo que deban permanecer ajenos a esto. Tenga un poco de compasión por ellos.<br>—No— cortó tajante el Sumo Sacerdote—. Me tienen harto. Pensé que con la ausencia de Saga y Kanon en el Santuario sería feliz, pero siento que dentro de poco volverán los problemas. Ya lo creo que sucederán. Y es entonces cuando a aquel caballero dorado que acumule más puntos negativos en mi lista, será enviado a ocupar la cama vacía de la celda de cabo Sunión.

Shion comenzó a reírse de manera maléfica mientras que Arles releía con inquietud los papeles.  
>—Y yo que creía que a usted le carcomía la conciencia por dentro por enviar a los gemelos allí…<p> 


End file.
